Una última vez
by MiloLM
Summary: Ray sólo quiere abrazarla una última vez. Aunque todo haya sido una mentira, igual desea hacerlo.


**Título:** Una última vez.

**Personajes: **Ray, Anna, Emma, Norman, Isabella (mención).

**Pairings:** Ligera insinuación NorEmma. Ligero intento de RayAnna.

**Partes: **1/1

**Línea de tiempo: **No-AU. Semi-canon.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku No Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas y bastante dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación: **K+

**Categoría: **Dolor, Familiar.

**Total de palabras: **1765

**Notas: **soy masoquista, alv.

* * *

**Summary: **Ray sólo quiere abrazarla una última vez. Aunque todo haya sido una mentira, igual desea hacerlo.

* * *

**_Una última vez_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

—¿Recuerdan cuando Mamá nos descubrió? —comenta Ray de pronto en medio del silencio y acostado en el sofá del estudio. Emma y Norman le miran, dejando de leer los complicados documentos que en algún punto eran importantes.

—Sí... —contesta la pelirroja, un tanto confundida, y su antenita se mueve un poco con ello. Norman se graba esa imagen para siempre—. ¿Por qué?

—Esa fue la primera vez que me desesperé tan grandemente —declara, riendo suavemente. Sus dos amigos hacen caras un poco preocupadas—. Creí que el plan se había arruinado, pero todavía así lo logramos, ¿no?

El albino sonríe un poco.

—Así es, Ray. Logramos sobrevivir al final.

—¿A qué viene todo esto de repente, Ray? —aventura Emma con mucha curiosidad.

El azabache suspira y su sonrisa se borra. Extiende la mano hacia el techo y dibuja algunas letras en el aire.

—Esa fue la última vez que abracé a Mamá.

La pelirroja, muy aturdida, mira a Norman, tratando de encontrar una explicación. Pero él también está muy fuera de contexto con el tema de Ray.

—Aunque no fue exactamente por cariño. Sólo quería detenerla para que no fuera a por ustedes —explica severo, pero su expresión vuelve a suavizarse enseguida—. Pero no imaginaba que iba a ser la última vez que la abrazaría.

—Ray, tú...

—Sabes, cuando era su espía y aún luego de enterarse que era un traidor, nunca dejó de intentar darme cariño —comenta atropelladamente. Baja la mano y frunce el ceño ligeramente—. Cuando me apartó por primera vez no sentí nada, porque ni siquiera tuve tiempo. Tenía que salvarlos a ustedes, eso era lo único que me importaba. Nunca me importó ella, ni sus razones ni sentimientos.

—¿Qué tratas de decirnos con todo esto, Ray? —pregunta directamente Norman. El aludido se calla unos momentos y cierra los ojos, pensativo.

—Que me he dado cuenta de que extraño a mi madre.

Emma y Norman vuelven a mirarse, está vez con tristeza. Pueden comprenderlo, por supuesto. Porque no es como si no hubiesen pasado momentos hermosos junto a esa mujer que dedicó su vida a criarlos, y que, al final, sólo era otra víctima del mundo tan horrible en el que terminaron naciendo sin desearlo.

—Nosotros también la extrañamos. —Afirma el albino, bajando la cabeza.

—Después de todo, el amor que nos profesaba no era una mentira —declara ella, sonriendo con melancolía—. Ella misma lo dijo, y aunque lo que debía hacer era horrible, intentaba darnos lo mejor que podía mientras tanto.

—Lo hacía para poder sobrevivir. —Aclara Ray, fríamente.

Todos guardan silencio. El azabache se pone de pie de pronto.

—Tengo que irme. —Anuncia de pronto, yendo de prisa hacia la puerta para salir del lugar y dejar solos a sus amigos, con preguntas en la garganta y un peso en el corazón.

**_. . ._**

Apunta. Dispara.

Recarga.

Apunta. Dispara.

El sonido es el mismo. Y unos pájaros extraños vuelan a lo lejos.

Ray suspira y baja el arma. Se queda en silencio un pequeño momento y luego de nuevo apunta, recarga y dispara al árbol con el blanco pintado.

No sabe por qué está haciendo eso ni por qué de pronto se ha puesto tan asquerosamente sentimental —quizá sea la pubertad, quién sabe—, así que prefiere usar el pretexto de que Yūgo podría volver desde el más allá si es que él no entrenaba su puntería como se lo había ordenado. Y aunque sabe que es una excusa estúpida, va a usarla. Es lo único que le queda para tratar de mantenerse cuerdo.

Recarga.

Apunta. Dis—

Su mano tiembla. Sus ojos arden. Aprieta los dientes.

_«No debería. No debería. No debería»_

La imagen de Isabella despidiéndose desde el muro aparece ante sus ojos. Su sonrisa de ilusiones resquebrajadas y las amatistas llenas de melancolía le abruman, le asustan. Y su cabello del mismo tono ébano, lo que los identifica como madre e hijo, ondeando en el frío viento de invierno es como una bandera que anuncia una muerte y liberación pronta, que hace que algo en su pecho, allí donde late un corazón manchado en odio y más odio (hacia ese mundo egoísta, hacia esa vida tan helada y peligrosa), logra rasgar un poco en dolor y arrepentimiento. Toda esa simple imagen hace que su voluntad inquebrantable se desvanezca y él quiera dejarse caer al vacío sin pensar en nada, como antes ya lo había hecho.

Baja lentamente el arma.

_«Yo no debería—»_

Se siente tan culpable, como nunca antes se había sentido en su corta vida. Es tan patético, tan infantil, tan fútil. Ni siquiera debería pensar en ello y claramente lo hace, sin embargo. No es algo lindo, no es algo que ayudará tampoco. Sólo se aferra a un recuerdo amargo-ácido que comenzará a hacer mello en sus acciones y pensamientos, y eso—

Eso no está bien.

(_Isabella se decepcionaría si lo viera sufriendo cuando su vida ya está escrita como una larga historia, más que la suya._

_Después de todo, le había inculcado el sobrevivir a toda costa._)

Es frío. Es doloroso.

Y sus mejillas están húmedas.

Ríe un poco. Si Yūgo lo viera llorar, le golpearía en la cabeza y se burlaría un tanto, sólo para después tratar de animarlo, dejándole en claro cosas que él no ve, a causa de su vista nublada por un pasado tortuoso y lleno de amargura, y algo de sufrimiento oculto tras un libro y una mirada muerta que anhela en silencio cariño familiar de la única persona con la que compartía lazos en la existencia.

Ah...

(_Desearía morir. Al menos los muertos no sufren de culpa o melancolía por personas que hacen dudar del bien y del mal._)

No hay caso.

Toma asiento sobre una roca y deja el arma en el suelo. Mira hacia el cielo. Sus ojos siguen nublados. _Duele_.

—Me hubiera gustado... abrazarte por última vez.

La nada es silenciosa ante su declaración. Se siente solitario.

—Ray...

Se yergue de golpe y mira a la jovencita rubia a un par de pasos. Parpadea, aturdido, sin poder creer que ella haya logrado acercarse tanto sin que se hubiese percatado antes. Definitivamente debía estar muy distraído y eso hubiera sido catastrófico.

—Anna... —la nombra, algo torpe por la voz ronca y el dolor de garganta a causa de su llanto silencioso. Aparta la vista y sonríe nervioso, mientras lleva una mano a su nuca—. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

—Investigaba si había plantas medicinales cerca. —Explica la niña, con suavidad.

—Ya veo.

De repente un pedazo de tela aparece en su visión. Ray vuelve a parpadear aturdido, y luego levanta la vista para notar que es ella quien le extiende el pañuelo, en tanto su expresión es la de alguien preocupado pero decidido.

Sólo sonríe, sintiéndose cada vez más patético. Y agarra el pañuelo.

—Gracias... —murmura, a la vez que lo usa para limpiarse la cara y los rastros de lágrimas—. Debo verme como un estúpido por-

—Yo también la extraño. —Interrumpe seriamente, sorprendiendo al azabache.

Anna ahora sonríe dulcemente y toma asiento a un lado del chico, mirando hacia el frente en tanto juega con sus manos.

—Y la extraño mucho, Ray. —Reitera con tono amargo y la voz un poco rota, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Tú... pero... ¿Por qué?

—Fue la única madre que pude tener —alega alegremente. Él abre grande los ojos ante ese pensamiento—. Y no estuvo mal. Tuve una vida feliz junto a ella. Y lo que más amaba era que me hiciera trenzas. —Agrega, cambiando su alegría por algo de melancolía.

Ray mira hacia el frente, tratando de evitar incomodarla para que continúe hablando un rato más, y lo distraiga en el proceso.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Y me dijo que ese era el peinado que usaba cuando era una niña como yo —explica con dulzura. El joven sonríe y se imagina a ella, con su cabello negro, usando un peinado tan tierno. Una niña que, a diferencia de él, alguna vez pensó que su vida era real y no una mentira asesina—. Por eso estaba feliz de parecerme a ella con eso, a pesar de que no era verdaderamente su hija.

—Entiendo... —no miente, porque la única diferencia entre él y Anna es que en realidad sí era hijo de Isabella, aunque algunas veces odiase esa realidad. Ahora sólo puede frustrarse y arrepentirse por su infantilidad.

—Y extraño eso, sabes —murmura vagamente. Ray ahora la observa directamente, esperando a que siga—. Extraño que me haga esas trenzas en las mañanas, porque nadie las podía hacer como ella.

—Supongo que así se siente... —murmura, agachando la cabeza y tratando que su corazón deje de golpearle la caja torácica, reviviendo el recuerdo de una infancia acomodada gracias a ella.

—Aunque ahora mismo no es necesario y sé que es imposible... —habla la jovencita, con la voz cada vez más quebrada—, me gustaría que me peinara así una última vez.

No solloza. Sólo caen lágrimas también. Ray se siente culpable por ello aunque en realidad no tenga nada que ver. Y la comprende, entiende totalmente el sentimiento.

—Y a mí... me gustaría abrazarla una última vez. Me gustaría volver y, aunque sea una gran mentira, quererla de verdad una última vez.

No llora. Ya lo ha hecho. Ahora sólo necesita un momento de paz.

—Ten. —Le extiende el pañuelo a Anna, quien entre lágrimas lo agarra y se limpia aunque sigan cayendo por todo su rostro.

—Gracias. —Afirma con voz quebrada y torpe, y suena la nariz con la tela. Ray hace una ligera mueca divertida y asqueada. La jovencita se ríe y luego sigue llorando como una niña pequeña.

Ahora Ray se está asustado.

Ver una última vez a Isabella no estaría mal ahora mismo. Ella sabría cómo consolar a Anna, por supuesto.

* * *

_¿fin?_


End file.
